The New Kim
by Ilovemyself16
Summary: Kim is the new girl. When Bad Boy Jack Brewer starts to get into her,she starts to fall for him as well. What will Kim do to show what hes missing out on by not dating her? You'll just have to see. (SORRY I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm really happy I finally started this story! I've read a lot of stories like tis but I'm taking my own twist! Hope you like! PLEASE REVIEW**

CHAPTER ONE: The beginning

KIM P.O.V:

"WAKEY WAKEY, KIM"

I slowly opened my eyes and felt a small figure pouncing on top out me. "Get off me, Kelly!" I yelled as she hopped off me. I quickly jumped in to my bathroom and got dressed in a pair of white flowery printed pants and a cute lace tang top. I slide my arms into my favorite hot pick blazer and slide my toes threw my flip flops.

Oh! I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford but call me Kim. I moved to Cali from Tennessee, and yes I am the only ten you see! *Note eye roll* Today is my first day at Seaford High. I already have one friend, Grace. I ran into her at the mall one day when I was enrolling myself at the Wasbai Dojo. I bet your wondering what belt I am? I'm a 3rd degree black belt and what Grace has told me there is only on of black belt and that is Jack Brewer.

I skateboarded to school and met at our lockers, her grandmother is the principal so she got out lockers next to each other and us in all the same classes. I got a lot of whistles and winks when I walked in. Once I dropped all my stuff off, me and grace started walking to Homeroom. She gave me a quick lesson on the people here.

"Stay way from Donna Tobin." She said, "She is the high school slut."

We sat down in to middle seats when two boys walked in. On was Latino and sat behind Grace. The other sat behind me. He had long brown hair and two cute moles on either side of his face.

"Hey, mama Chita." The Latino said to Grace.

She turned around, "Shut up, Jerry." Oh, so this is the Jerry she likes. I could see the blush go up onto her cheeks as they talked.

"Hey, Blondie" The guy behind me said. I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm Jack Brewer. High school bad boy and your soon-to-be crush."

"Oh! SO you're the infamous Jack Brewer, Black belt." I replied.

"So you know me. What about you?" He smirked.

"I don't think you need to know me." I grinned. I turned around and ignored him the whole class. It was finally time for practice. I quickly grabbed my skateboard and left.

Before I could enter the door someone hugged me from behind. I quickly elbow them in the stomach but to my surprise… my elbow hurt! I turned around to see Jack smirking down at me.

"Hello…?" I asked.

"You go to this dump?" he said, I nodded and turned to walk in again when he pulled me into him. "I'll see you at the tournament." He winked and left. _Tournament? What? Grace never tol-_ My thoughts were interrupted by Grace running up to me telling me "KIM! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU?" We walked into the changing room where she told me we were going against the Black Dragons tomorrow and that I shouldn't tell anyone I was a black belt. They wanted it to be a surprise!

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON! **


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

CHAPTER TWO:

_Homeroom_

KIM POV:

I was sitting in Homeroom watching Jerry annoy Grace as she blushed when suddenly a felt soft hands play with my hair…JACK. I turned around and glared.

"Aww, Is little Kimmy mad?" He learned my name because he's in all my classes! UGH! Since our last names are so close we sit together in every class! ?I punched him on the arm. "Ow what was that for?" He whined.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kimmy." I replied when the teacher walked in.

"Hello class I am excited to say that we are going on a cruise in 2 days for two months! Your parents have already signed the permission slip and now I have your room numbers." Everyone shouted and yelled. _Yes! _"Okay! Calm down class! So the rooms are connected. Donna and Kelsey are connected wiwth Brady and Frank. Jerry and Jack are connected to Grace and Kim…." I could hear Jerry and Jack high five and could see Grace blush! _Great! Two Months with the hot hunk behind-WAIT what NO. NO. I don't like him! okay I do…_

_The Tournament _

JACK POV:

I walked onto the mat ready to hear the Wasbai losers give up when I heard the announcer say "Get ready, Jack, Cause here comes your competitor… Kim Crawford!" I looked to the changing room to see Kim walking out with a Black belt around her perfect waist. _Aww, She's looks even better with the black belt… okay I have a crush on the goodie goodie Kim Crawford but I can't date her that would hurt my reputation!_ Before I knew it I was being flipped. Once the tournament was over I pulled Kim into the Boys Bathroom, Making sure it was emptied.

"Jack I can't be in here!" She said, pointing to her hair, "I'm a girl!"

"I KNOW! I just wanted to say good fight and do this." I pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss… to my surprise she kissed back! We kissed for what felt like hours! Then she pulled away.

"Does this mean were dating?" She asked, I knew she would ask that!

"I would love to but I can't!" She looked at me with a I-knew-you-would-say-that smirk, "You're a goodie goodie and I'm a bad boy, I don't want to hurt you."

"Jack, Don't worry about me."

KIM POV:

_I knew he was all about his reputation but who kisses someone then drops them… him I guess._ I started texting Grace:

(_Grace _:Kim)

Hey! I need your help! Come here quick!

_OPEN THE DOOR! I knew you needed me ;)_

I opened the door to my room and she was there with bags. _Oh yeah! we leave tomorrow! You're probably wondering why I called her. I'm going to make me a bad girl and hot! _After going to the mall I told Grace what happened and she was glad to help and she wants Jerry so she was changing her look too! We bought white skinny jeans, leather jeans and leggings. We also bought leather jackets and some really cute pink leather outfits. Let's just say A LOT of leather! WE also bought bikinis for the cruise! WE went back to my house and made an all-nighter reading bad girl things online! At 6 am we took turns taking a shower. I jumped into my leather black jeans and a white tang top. I put on my leather jacket and put a red handkerchief. I looked in the mirror.

"Gosh you look hot!" Grace replied wearing high-waisted pink shorts a white tank and her pink jacket all leather.

"So do you!" We did a few poses in front of the mirror and then left with our bags! WE dropped our bags in the car while everyone was staring at us but I didn't care, I looked good! When we saw Jack and Jerry their eyes widened! we sat next to them when the bus took off. That's when I got a text:

WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!-Jack

I looked over at Jack who was having an argument with Jerry. I looked at grace and saw she got the same text from Jerry. Time to flirt I guess. When we stopped at a red light I got up and sat on Jack's lap.

"Hey, Kim" He said with a questioned look.

"Hey, Jack" I said chewing on my gum and feeling him rock hard abs.

"You never answered my question, What are you wearing?" He said.

"Don't you like?" I replied, pointing at my body. I got up and was about to go back to grace when I saw Jerry had got there first. I turned to Jack, my butt facing him. "Doesn't my but look good?" I winked. He nodded. I sat down next to him sticking my gum under the seat. I put my hand on his leg and looked at him. He looked from me to his leg then back to me again. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," He replied, "I heard there's a pool on board." I chuckled.

"No silly." I said, playfully punching his arm, "Aren't you excited to have connecting rooms with me?"

He looked surprise, "Oh, yeah!" I smiled and scooted to him, my leather squeaking against his.

"Kim is this about what I said! Because I didn't mea-" I cut him off by placing my finger on his soft lips.

"Sh, I know." I leaned my head on his shoulder and softly fell asle…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

JACK POV:

I turned my head slowly as I felt a light object lye on my shoulder. It was Kim. She fell asleep right away and I couldn't help but do the same.

When I woke up, I saw the giant boat outside my window. Wow… I was so in amazement I didn't even notice Kim waking up. _Even with bed head she's ho- SHUT UP JACK! _I signed. This made Kim notice me and fix her hair.

"Wow" She said, leaning over me almost on top of me. I couldn't help but feel bad for making her go through this but I have to say she does look good in leather! "Jack, Isn't it amazing?" Kim said snapping me out of my thoughts. I decided to play with her a little bit.

"Yeah but I'd be leaning back in your seat." She looked at me confused but did as I said, "I don't want you hurting yourself on my rock hard abs." I smirked and she leaned in biting her lips.

"Will just see," She replied. I wasn't that scared I figured she would just touch them like all the other girls do. That's until she said the last part, "In your bedroom." She grinned and backed away. _OH, two can play at this game. _

KIM POV:

I mentally high fived myself and got up to go and talk to Grace and see how the ride with Jerry was until I was pulled back by two strong arms. I widened my eyes to see I was now sitting on Jack's lap. _Oh, so he finally caught on to my game I see. _I wrapped my arms around his next and stared at him.

"Wait, Kimmy I want to hang out with you!" HE finally said, I acted surprised and put my hand to my chest as if I was having a heart attack.

"Oh bad boy Jack wants to talk to a goodie-goodie like me!" I said. _Got him there! _HE looked at me, not even offended. I sarted chewing the gum I had just put in my mouth and leaned close to him ear. I blow a bubble, almost touching him ear and popped it.

"Feisty!" He said, pulling me closer. "I like feisty." he whispered. I grinned.

"I like you." I waited for his reaction. Then walked to Grace and glared at Jack just to see his jaw to the ground. I could see Grace all bouncing with joy. I could tell Jerry had just left. I sat down grabbed my carry on, same as Grace, and we walked arm-in-arm over to our bags. The ship was amazing! Fifteen floors of happiness. Grace and I made it to our rooms and unpacked. WE were about to hit pool when we hear "WHOOO" from next door. _Oh yea, Jerry and Jack are next door._ We lean against the door, combining our rooms, and listened as Jerry yelled "LETS HIT THE POOL!" _Perfect. _I thought evilly.

JACK POV:

When Jerry and I found our rooms, we immediately ran to the pool. When there we noticed a pool party was going on for the new passengers. I could barely see through all the people but when I finally got a glance of the pool, it wasn't the crystal blue water I was mad about! I grabbed Jerry's wrist and pushed people at of the way until we were right in front of them. The girls looked at us and smiled. They perched on top of some random guys laps'. I grabbed Kim and could see the hope in her eyes. I turned to the guy.

"You keep your hands on MY KIMMY! Got it?" Before I could get his answer I was spun around. I could see now is the anger in her eyes.

"YOUR KIMMY!" She yelled, "When was I your soul property!"

"I-uh-um-see-you-ugh-later" I said running off. Jerry grabbed my shoulder.

"Dude, not swag bro!" He pouted then smiled, "Anyways tonight is the annual sleepover, remember?"

_I do remember. Kim, Grace, Julie, Milton, Eddie, and Kelsey always come over to my house to sleepover so I guess we will be doing it again. _

**PLEASE THERE ARE MANY MORE CHAPTERS TO COME SO KEEP READING ALONG! AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

KIM POV:

It was already 8 so I brushed my long blonde hair and put on my navy blue pajama shorts with the words PINK in pink on the butt and a pink tang top. Grace and I ended up wearing the same thing but opposites. We walked in to Jack and Jerry's room to see Jerry on his bed. Grace's face lit up.

"Hey, girls!" HE said, when he saw us. Grace went and sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. _That's my girl! _I smiled and saw Jack walk in. He was shirtless. _oh my, ABS! Me liky! _

"Like what you see?" He smirked and wrapped his arms around me.

"And what is that? An annoying Jacka-" I said being cut off by the door opening. Milton, arm and arm with Julie, walked in and greeted us. Next came Eddie and Kelsey. _Aww, I wish we're a cou- DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT KIM! _I stopped myself.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. Everyone looked like they were thinking, except Jerry. No surprise there.

"How bout truth or dare?" Jack asked winking at me. Then Grace spoke up.

"NO, Truth or dare it for later lets watch Despicable me 2?!" replied. Everyone agreed. I sat down on Jerry's bed when jack sat next to me. I could tell he was staring at me. Grace and Jerry sat on the floor with Kelsey and Eddie who were making out. Grace and Jerry did the same. And let me say the WHOLE MOVIE! get some air! but I'm still glad for Grace. Milton and Julie cuddled on Jack's bed. Jack laid down so I rested my head on his chest. That's when I heard him whisper in my ear, "Were in my bedroom." I glared at him and started tracing his abs with my finger. Once the movie ended I got up and fixed my hair. _Ew, bed head. _Grace stood up and smiled.

"Truth or dare?" She asked. Everyone nodded and sat in a circle. Jack came in with an empty bottle and spun it.

"Ok, Truth or Dare Jerry?" He asked.

"Dare" He replied in a heartbeat.

"I dare you to eat a saltine." Everyone gasped but he did it, he cried, but he did it. He spun the bottle and oh great! It landed on me.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"I pick Dare." HE grinned, perfect.

"I dare you to go in the closet and do 10 minutes in heaven with Jack." he said.

"Isn't it seven minutes, not 10."

"I'm giving you 3 extra minutes, do what you want." I was shocked, Jerry can count!

I grabbed Jack's hand and walked to the walk in closet. I closed the door and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around him next.

"Does this still count as bedroom?" I whispered. He smiled and started making out with me. _Oh no, I'm in charge! _I grabbed his hair and pulled him back. "This is my ten minutes in Heaven." I said and pushed him on the ground. I gave him a quick lap dance while making out with him. He seemed to like it cause he moaned every now and then. I pulled him up him up and said "Never speak of this!" We left the closet and finish the game until we feel asleep.

**Hope everyone likes:)**


End file.
